A cosmetic application device is, generally speaking with respect to the instant invention, used for application of a cosmetic powder onto one's skin, and most commonly to one's facial skin. Such devices are used wherever and whenever one finds that the addition of cosmetic powder is deemed desirable. The place of use can be in the privacy of one's dwelling, but it can also be while out literally anywhere. Accordingly, many users of cosmetic powders find it useful to use devices that combine an applicator brush with a means of storing the cosmetic powder applied by the applicator brush rather than use an applicator brush and a separate container of cosmetic powder. Obviously, the combined applicator brush/cosmetic powder device lends a degree of ease when applying the cosmetic powder having to manipulate a single device instead of at least two. The difficulty that can be encountered is that existing combined cosmetic application devices do not provide a means for controlling the flow of cosmetic powder onto the brush, resulting commonly in too little or too much cosmetic powder applied. As well, existing cosmetic application devices do not have a built-in means for adding additional cosmetic powder upon the exhaustion of the cosmetic powder that comes with the combined cosmetic application device. Accordingly, the brush of such a combined device would either have to be used with a separate container of cosmetic powder or additional cosmetic powder would have to be added to the existing cosmetic storage component of the combined device; or a new combined device would have to be purchased.